


Then Don’t Come Back

by trashville



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam/Shiro - Freeform, Angst, Breakup, Crying, Engagement, Fake News - Freeform, Heartbreak, How it happened guys, Pre Kerberos, Regret, canonverse, lose characters, who is Adam, wtf is their ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashville/pseuds/trashville
Summary: *CHAPTER TWO AND THREE COMING SOON*—————The engagement————The argument Shiro and Adam have about Kerberos.————Adam finding out Shiro has “Died”





	Then Don’t Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is an lgbt pride filled mess I wrote at 6am you’re welcome

It was a normal day like any at the Garrison. Shiro had just finished sparring with some of the students, and all he wanted was to find Adam. He’d been acting kind of... _off_ the past few days and it’s been stressing Shiro out more than he’d care to admit. 

—————

Adam couldn’t help but pace back and forth within the walls of their shared room. ‘What if Shiro wasn’t ready? What if he thought it was out of obligation?’ He quickly shook those thought out of his head as he reached into his pocket and fidgeted with the small box. He carefully pulled it out to inspect it one last time. 

The small black box was lined with purple velvet, and held the key to his future. It was a rather plain looking golden band with a rather striking shiny finish to it. He knew Shiro wasn’t a big jewellery wearer, so he wanted to keep it simple. However the inside of the ring was what he loved the most. The smooth matte inside had been engraved with their initials, and a tiny picture of the big and Little Dipper between. Adam smiled as he tucked the ring back into the box and then his pocket. He knew Shiro wouldn’t say no, he means the world to Shiro; this is their dream.

—————

As Shiro walked the halls to his room, he grew increasingly tired with every step. He truly just wanted to go back to his room and cuddle with his boyfriend until he passed out (which didn’t seem too far away). When he finally stepped up to their door, he heard a loud ‘thunk’ on the other side. His mind got the best of him as he flun the door open to find Adam laying half on the floor, half on the couch. “Are uh.. are you okay?” Adam immediately sprung up and faced shiro, his posture a bit to straight. “Of course!  How was training?” He nearly shouted with a cracking voice. “Training was the usual.. are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been weird this week, did I do something?” Shiro asked, hints of fear in in voice. “No no I’m okay truly. I’m just a bit nervous...” Adam answered quietly. “Oh? What are you nervous about? Do you have another inspection coming up?” Shiro spoke mindlessly as he walked over to the table and set down his bags. “Ah no nothing like that.” Adam responded as he watched Shiro sit down on the couch next to him. “Then what is it? There’s not another meeting coming up is there? I swear I told them I didn-“ “No Takashi I’m just not sure how you’ll react” Adam cut him off, “How I’ll react? React to what?” Shiro asked, confused. Adam took a deep breath as he stood up and shifted to stand in front of his boyfriend. ‘It’s now or never Adam.’ He told himself. “To this.” He sighed, dropping to one knee in front of Shiro. He could see the realisation wash over Shiro as he blushed a deep pink and went to cover his face. He reached into his pocket before Shiro could hide away and quickly placed the box into his hand. “Takashi I’ve never met anyone in my life who makes me feel the way you do. I still catch myself wondering how’s on earth you fell for me of all people. I can’t think of a life without you,” At that Shiro and Adam had both started tearing up, even letting a few drops slip out. “So I want to be your husband for the time we have left. It may not be long, but anytime with you is better than none. So what do you say, will you marry me Takashi Shirogane?” As Shiro went to answer, the only thing that escaped his mouth was a sob. He urgently wrapped Adam up in a tight hug like he’d never touch him again. Adam couldn’t stop himself from crying while he held his boyfriend on the floor. Once they both cried all that they could, Shiro leaned into Adams ear and whispered, “I don’t want to live without you.”. “So that’s a yes then?” Adam spoke with a grin. “I thought the ugly crying was answer enough, but yes you dork, I want to marry you.” Shiro said softly with a chuckle in his voice. “Good because I can’t return these rings.” Adam teased. “I wouldn’t let you if you tried.” Shiro sighed. Adam then leaned in slowly, softly placing his lips on Shiros for just a moment. “We’re engaged.” He said breathlessly, “We’re engaged.” Shiro responded, giggling as he pressed dozens of kisses to boyfr- _fiancés_ face. They fell asleep like that on the floor; hands intertwined. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write some five about Shiro cling back???? Help??


End file.
